Germano-Interlingua/n
'na ' na!: nunc!; alora!; ben!; ~ so was!: un tal cosa!; ~ und ob!: ben, e como! 'Nabe ' modiolo 'Nabel ' umbilico 'Nabelbinde ' fascia/banda umbilical 'Nabelbruch ' hernia umbilical 'Nabelschnur ' cordon funiculo umbilical 'nach ' (Richtung) a, in, verso; ~ Rom: a Roma; ~ Deutschland: in Germania; ~ Osten: verso le est; (hinter) detra, post; (zeitl.) post; nach sieben Uhr: post septe horas; ~ sieben Stunden: septe horas post(ea); (gemäß) secundo; meiner Ansicht ~: secundo me/mi opinion; ~ und ~: successivemente; pauc a pauc; ~ der Straße liegen: dar super le strata; ~ dem Arzt schicken: mandar querer le medico; ~ alphabetischer Ordnung: in/per ordine alphabetic; ~ wie vor: post como ante 'nachahmen ' imitar, copiar; contrafacer 'nachahmenswert ' digne de imitation/esser imitate 'Nachahmer ' imitator 'Nachahmerin ' imitatrice 'Nachahmung ' imitation; (pej.) contrafaction 'nacharbeiten ' vt (nachbildend) copiar; (verbessernd) retoccar; das Versäumte ~: recuperar le tempore perdite; vi laborar secundo un modello; (zusätzlich arbeiten) facer horas supplemen tari 'Nachbar ' vicino 'Nachbarin ' vicina 'Nachbarland ' pais vicin 'nachbarlich ' vicin; ~e Beziehungen: relationes de (bon) vicinitate 'Nachbarschaft ' vicinitate 'nachbekommen ' reciper in supplemento 'nachbessern ' retoccar 'Nachbesserung ' retocco 'nachbestellen ' ordinar/commandar in supplemento 'Nachbestellung ' ordine/commanda supplementari 'nachbeten ' repeter (machinalmente) 'nachbezahlen ' pagar le resto 'Nachbezahlung ' pagamento supplementari 'nachbilden ' copiar, imitar 'Nachbildung ' copia, imitation; simulacro; (Faksimile) facsimile 'nachbleiben ' restar detra; (Uhr) retardar; (Schule) remaner retenite (in classe) 'nachblicken ' sequer con le oculos/reguardo 'nachbringen ' apportar plus tarde 'nachdatieren ' postdatar 'nachdem ' Bw post que; (Maß und Grad) secundo que; Adv je ~: es secundo 'nachdenken ' reflecter, meditar (über: re, super) Nachdenken reflexion, meditation 'nachdenklich ' pensative 'nachdichten ' imitar, adaptar 'Nachdichtung ' imitation, adaption 'Nachdruck ' fortia, energia; auf et. ~ legen: insister super alique; accentuar alique; Phys intensitate; Typ reproduction; reimpression; (Raubdruck) edition clandestin 'nachdrucken ' reproducer, reimprimer; photocopiar; (ungesetzl.) contrafacer; editar clandestinmente 'nachdrängen ' pulsar de detra; Mil persequer le inimico 'nachdrücklich ' energic; (rhet.) emphatic 'Nacheiferer ' emulo, emulator 'nacheifern ' emular 'Nacheiferung ' emulation 'nacheilen ' currer detra (alicuno) 'nacheinander ' le un/o,-a post le altere; successivemente 'nachempfinden ' j-m et. ~ können: comprender le sentimentos de alicuno 'Nachen ' barc(hett)a, navetta 'nacherzählen ' repeter un conto/historia; recontar 'Nacherzählung ' narration 'Nachfahr ' descendente 'nachfahren ' sequer in vehiculo/auto/traino usw 'Nachfeier ' die post le festa 'Nachfolge ' succession 'nachfolgen ' sequer (Akk.); (im Amt, als Erbe) succeder (a) 'nachfolgend ' sequente 'Nachfolger ' successor 'Nachfolgerin ' successora 'nachfordern ' exiger/demandar, requirer plus/un supplemento 'Nachforderung ' exigentia/demanda/requesta supplementari 'nachforschen ' recercar, investigar; (Poliz.) perquirer; Jur inquirer 'Nachforschung ' recerca, investigation; Jur inquesta; Jur, Pol inquisition; (polizeil.) perquisition 'Nachfrage ' information (super); Hdl demanda; es ist starke ~ nach diesem Artikel: iste articulo es multo demandate 'nachfragen ' informar se; demandar 'Nachfrist ' prorogation de termino/dilation 'nachfärben ' retinger 'nachfühlen ' s. nachempfinden 'nachfüllen ' repler, reimpler Nachfüllen n repletion 'nachgeben ' vt adjunger; vi ceder 'nachgeboren ' postume; mein ~e Bruder: mi fratre cadette 'Nachgeburt ' secundinas Pl 'Nachgebühr ' supertaxa 'nachgehen ' sequer; (Geschäft) occupar se (de); (Vergnügen) votar se (a); (Uhr) retardar (um: de); (untersuchen) examinar 'nachgelassen ' ~e Werke: obras Pl posthume 'nachgemacht ' imitate, artificial, fictive 'nachgeordnet ' subordinate 'nachgerade ' pauc a pauc; das müßtest du ~ wissen: tu deberea in fin saper isto 'Nachgeschmack ' detra-gusto, post-gusto 'nachgewiesenermassen|nachgewiesenermaßen ' constatemente, notorimente 'nachgiebig ' flexibile; fig complacente, condescendente; transigente 'Nachgiebigkeit ' flexibilitate, complacentia, condescendentia, transigentia 'nachgraben ' excavar, foder 'Nachgrabung ' excavation 'nachgrübeln ' ponderar (Akk.), meditar (super); fam ruminar 'Nachhall ' resonantia, echo 'nachhallen ' resonar, echoar 'nachhaltig ' durabile, persistente, tenace 'nachhangen ' (e-r Sache) abandonar/livrar se (a) 'Nachhausegehen ' retorno (a domo) 'nachhelfen ' adjutar, auxiliar 'nachher ' postea, post Adv 'Nachhilfe ' adjuta, succurso 'Nachhilfestunde ' lection private/particular/subsidiari 'Nachhilfeunterricht ' lectiones private/particular/subsidiari 'nachhinken ' venir tarde/post(ea) 'nachholen ' querer; (Zeit) recuperar; (wiedergewinnen) reganiar 'Nachhut ' f Mil retroguarda 'nachhängen ' (e-r Sache) abandonar/livrar se (a) 'nachjagen ' persequer, prosequer; dar le chassa sch- (a); (Kugel) tirar post (alicuno); (Ruhm) currer post 'Nachklang ' resonantia, echo; fig reminiscentia 'nachklingen ' resonar 'Nachkomme ' descendente 'nachkommen ' sequer, venir post; (einholen) rejunger; (Bitte, Wunsch) satisfacer (Akk.); (Befehl) exequer (Akk.); (Pflicht) complir 'Nachkommenschaft ' descendentia; (bsd. zahlreich) prole; progenitura; posteritate 'Nachkriegszeit ' postguerra 'Nachkur ' cura complementari/suppletive 'Nachkömmling ' descendente 'nachkönnen ' poter sequer 'Nachlass|Nachlaß ' (Strafe usw) remission; (Verminderung) reduction, diminution; (Erbschaft) hereditage; (nachgelassenes Werk) obra postume; (Verlangsamung) relentamento; ohne ~: sin pausa 'nachlassen ' (Seil) (re)laxar; (Schraube) disserrar (un vite); disvitar; (Schuld, Strafe) remitter; (vermindern) reducer, diminuer; (verlangsamen) relentar; vi (Schmerz, Wind) calmar se; (Regen) cessar 'nachlassend ' Med remittente 'Nachlasspfleger|Nachlaßpfleger ' curator 'nachlaufen ' currer detra 'Nachlese ' spicilegio; (Buch) supplemento 'nachlesen ' (Ähren) colliger spicas; spicileger; (in e-m Buch) vider in; consultar (Akk.); (nochmals lesen) releger 'nachliefern ' livrar/fornir plus tarde; completar un livration 'Nachlieferung ' livration complementari/supplementari 'nachlässig ' negligente 'Nachlässigkeit ' negligentia; incuria 'nachlösen ' (Fahrkarte) prender posteriormente un supplemento 'nachmachen ' imitar; copiar, contrafacer; falsificar 'nachmalen ' copiar; repinger; (ausbessern) retoccar 'nachmalig ' subsequente 'nachmals ' posteriormente 'nachmessen ' remesurar, remetir; verificar un mesura 'Nachmittag ' postmeridie 'nachmittags ' (in) le postmeridie; um 3 Uhr ~: a tres horas del postmeridie 'Nachmittagsruhe ' siesta 'Nachmittagstee ' the del postmeridie 'nachmittägig ' postmeridian 'Nachnahme ' reimbursamento (gegen: contra) 'Nachnahmesendung ' invio contra reimbursamento 'nachnehmen ' prender ancora 'nachnähen ' resuer 'nachplappern ' repeter machinalmente 'Nachporto ' supertaxa 'nachprüfen ' verificar, controlar 'Nachprüfung ' verification, controlo 'nachrechnen ' verificar un calculo/conto 'Nachrede ' Lit epilogo; üble ~: diffamation; maledicentia; murmurationes Pl 'nachreden ' repeter; imitar alicuno in le parlar; j-m Böses ~: diffamar; maledicer de alicuno 'nachreifen ' maturar post le recolta 'nachreisen ' sequer (alicuno) in viage 'Nachricht ' nova 'Nachrichtenagentur ' agentia de informationes 'Nachrichtendienst ' servicio de informationes; (Pol geheimer) servicio secrete 'Nachruf ' necrologia 'Nachruhm ' gloria/fama posthume 'nachrücken ' sequer; avantiar; (im Amt) esser promovite; dem Feinde ~: persequer le inimico 'nachrühmen ' dicer alique in laude/honor de alicuno 'nachsagen ' repeter (super le fide de alicuno); j-m et. ~: dicer alique de alicuno 'Nachsaison ' post-saison (F) 'Nachsatz ' secunde membro (de proposition); Phil consequente; (Brief) postscripto 'nachschauen ' sequer con le oculos/reguardo 'nachschicken ' (j-m et. ~) inviar post; (Briefe) facer sequer 'nachschiessen|nachschießen ' tirar detra; (Gelder) pagar/completar un summa 'nachschlagen ' vt consultar (Akk.), cercar; vi (j-m) resimilar a 'Nachschlagewerk ' obra de referentia/consulta/consultation 'nachschleichen ' sequer furtivemente 'nachschleppen ' trainar detra se; remolcar 'Nachschlüssel ' clave false 'nachschreiben ' scriber sub dictato; (abschreiben) copiar; (hinzufügen) adjunger 'Nachschrift ' (Brief) postscripto; (Abschrift) copia; (Diktat) dictato 'Nachschub ' approvisionamento 'nachsehen ' j-m ~: sequer alicuno con le oculos; (prüfen) examinar, verificar; ~, ob: verificar/ir vider, si/an; (Hefte) corriger; in e-m Buch ~: consultar un libro, vider in un libro; j-m et. ~: indulger alicuno in alique Nachsehen das ~ haben: haber enoios/penas pro nihil 'nachsenden ' (j-m et. ~) inviar post; (Briefe) facer sequer 'nachsetzen ' postponer; (hinzufügen) adjunger; j-m ~: persequer alicuno 'Nachsicht ' indulgentia, venia; ~ haben/üben mit: esser indulgente con; indulger con 'nachsichtig ' indulgente; ~ sein mit: esser indulgente con; indulger con 'Nachsilbe ' suffixo 'nachsinnen ' meditar (Akk.), reflecter (super) 'nachsitzen ' restar in punition; ~ lassen: retener/poner in punition 'Nachsommer ' fin del estate, ultime parte del estate, estate de Sancte Martino 'Nachspeise ' dessert (F) 'Nachspiel ' epilogo; fig consequentias Pl; Mus postludio 'nachsprechen ' repeter (le parolas) 'nachsprengen ' sequer al galopo 'nachspringen ' saltar/currer detra 'nachspähen ' (j-m) spiar (Akk.); sequer con le oculos; (nachforschen) investigar 'nachspüren ' (j-m) sequer le tracias (de) 'nachstehen ' esser/star detra; fig esser inferior (a) 'nachstehend ' sequente; que seque; im ~en: hic infra 'nachstellen ' poner detra; postponer; (Uhr) retardar; retropulsar; Techn adjustar; (j-m) persequer (Akk.) 'Nachstellung ' persecution; hinterlistige ~en: insidias; Gram inversion 'nachstossen|nachstoßen ' (Fechtk.) contra-attaccar; avantiar 'nachstreben ' aspirar a; ambitionar (Akk.); (j-m) emular (alicuno) 'nachstürzen ' erumper detra/post; (j-m) precipitar se post (alicuno); lancear se detra (alicuno) 'nachsuchen ' recercar; um et. ~: sollicitar alique Nachsuchen n recerca 'Nacht ' nocte (bei: de; über: durante le); über ~ bleiben: passar le nocte; gute ~!: bon nocte!; zu ~ essen: cenar; heute ~: iste nocte; ~ werden: annoctar; bei einbrechender ~: al annoctar 'Nachtangriff ' attacco nocturne 'Nachtarbeit ' labor/travalio nocturne/de nocte 'Nachtasyl ' asylo de nocte 'nachtblind ' hemeralopic 'Nachtblindheit ' hemeralopia 'Nachtdienst ' servicio nocturne/de nocte 'Nachteil ' disavantage; (Schaden) damno, detrimento, prejudicio; j-m zum ~e: al detrimento/prejudicio de alicuno 'nachteilig ' disavantagiose -dzh-, damnose, detrimentose, prejudicial 'Nachtessen ' cena, souper (F); ein ~ einnehmen: cenar, soupar su- 'Nachteule ' ulula 'Nachtfalter ' Zool phalena 'Nachtflug ' volo nocturne/de nocte 'Nachtfrost ' gelo nocturne 'Nachtgeschirr ' vaso de nocte; potto de camera 'Nachtgleiche ' equinoctio (Adj equinoctial) 'Nachthemd ' camisa de nocte 'Nachtigall ' rossiniolo 'Nachtisch ' dessert (F) 'Nachtjäger ' Flugz chassa sch- nocturne 'Nachtlager ' allogio -dzh- pro le nocte; campamento nocturne 'Nachtlicht ' lampetta de nocte 'Nachtlokal ' stabilimento/taverna de nocte; bar 'Nachtmahl ' cena, souper (F) 'Nachtmusik ' serenada 'Nachtmütze ' bonetto de nocte 'Nachtquartier ' allogio -dzh- pro le nocte 'Nachtrag ' supplemento; (in e-m Buch) addendum (Pl addenda) (NL); (Testament) codicillo 'nachtragen ' portar detra; (hinzufügen) adjunger; (j-m et.) guardar rancor (ad alicuno) 'nachtragend ' rancorose 'Nachtragspolice ' polissa additional 'Nachtragszahlung ' pagamento arretrate/additional; (neue Zahlung) nove(lle) pagamento 'Nachtruhe ' reposo nocturne; quiete del nocte 'Nachtrupp ' retroguarda 'nachträglich ' (ergänzend) supplementari; (später nachfolgend) ulterior, posterior, subsequente 'nachts ' de nocte; durante le nocte 'Nachtschatten ' Bot solano 'Nachtschattengewächs ' solanaceas 'Nachtschicht ' equipa/torno de nocte 'Nachtschwärmer ' (Ent.) phalena; fam noctambulo 'Nachttisch ' tabula de nocte 'Nachttopf ' urinal; vaso de nocte 'nachtun ' imitar 'Nachtvogel ' ave nocturne 'Nachtwache ' velia/vigilia de nocte; Pers guarda; ~ halten: veliar, vigilar 'nachtwandeln ' esser somnambul/o,-a 'Nachtwandler ' somnambulo 'Nachtwandlerin ' somnambula 'Nachtwächter ' guarda/vigilator de nocte 'Nachtzeit ' zur ~: de nocte 'Nachtzug ' traino de nocte 'nachtönen ' resonar 'Nachurlaub ' prolongation de congedo 'nachverlangen ' requirer ancora/de plus 'Nachversicherung ' assecurantia supplementari 'nachwachsen ' recrescer 'Nachwahl ' election suppletive/supplementari; secunde election 'Nachwehen ' Pl Med dolores post le parto; fig consequentias Pl 'nachweinen ' j-m ~: deplorar le disparition de alicuno 'Nachweis ' prova (führen, liefern, erbringen: dar, fornir); documentation, attestation 'nachweisbar ' provabile 'Nachweisbüro ' officio de information/adresses 'nachweisen ' provar, demonstrar; (Arbeit) procurar 'nachweislich ' que se pote provar/demonstrar; provabile 'Nachwelt ' posteritate 'nachwiegen ' repesar 'Nachwinter ' hiberno tardive/secunde 'nachwirken ' facer sentir se; producer un effecto posterior 'Nachwirkung ' effecto ulterior; repercussion; consequentia 'Nachwort ' epilogo, postfacio 'Nachwuchs ' recrescimento; (neues Geschlecht) nove generation; le juvenes 'nachzahlen ' pagar prender un supplemento 'Nachzahlung ' pagamento supplementari 'nachzeichnen ' copiar; designar secundo un modello 'nachziehen ' attraher, traher detra se; (Linie) retraciar un linea; vi sequer 'nachzählen ' recontar, verificar 'Nachzügler ' retardatario 'nachäffen ' simiar; contrafacer; imitar 'Nacken ' nuca; cervice; (Adj cervical); j-m den ~ steifen: affirmar alicuno in su resolution 'nackend ' nude 'Nackenschirm ' (am Helm) coperi-nuca 'Nackenschlag ' colpo su(pe)r le nuca; fig Nackenschläge bekommen: suffrer reversos (de fortuna) 'Nackenschutz ' (Auto) protege-nuca; (am Helm) coperi-nuca 'nackt ' nude 'Nacktheit ' nuditate 'Nacktkultur ' nudismo 'Nadel ' aco; agulia; (Steck~) spinula; Anat ungue, ungula 'Nadelarbeit ' labor ad aco 'Nadelbaum ' (arbore) conifere 'Nadelbrief ' pacchetto de acos/agulias 'Nadelbüchse ' etui (F) ad acos/resp. spinulas 'nadelförmig ' Bot, Min acicular 'Nadelholz ' coniferes Pl 'Nadelkissen ' cossinetto de acos 'Nadelstich ' punctura de aco 'Nadelwald ' foreste/silva de coniferes 'Nadelöhr ' oculetto de aco/agulia 'Nagel ' clavo; (hölzerner oder metall.) cavilia; (Finger~) ungue, ungula; den ~ auf den Kopf treffen: divinar justo; an den ~ hängen: suspender al clavo; desister (de); auf den Nägeln brennen: urger multo; ein ~ zu j-s Sarg sein: contribuer al morte de alicuno 'Nagelbohrer ' forator (a mano) 'Nagelbürste ' brossa/brossetta ad/pro le ungues 'Nagelfeile ' lima ad/pro le ungues 'nagelfest ' niet- und ~: absolutemente secur; ben clavate; firme 'Nagelgeschwür ' panaritio 'Nagellack ' vernisse ad/pro le ungues 'nageln ' clavar; (benageln) inclavar 'nagelneu ' flammante nove 'Nagelpflege ' manicura; hygiene del ungues 'Nagelprobe ' die ~ machen: vacuar le vitro usque al ultime gutta 'Nagelschere ' cisorios Pl ad ungues 'Nagelschmied ' clavero 'Nagelschuh ' scarpa ferrate 'Nagelzieher ' tira-clavo 'nagen ' roder 'Nagetier ' rodente, roditor 'nah ' proxime; ~ bevorstehend: imminente; ~ bei: proxime de, a proximitate de; ~ daran sein zu: esser super le puncto de; fig j-m zu ~ treten: offender alicuno; von ~ und fern: de tote le partes; de proximo e de lontano 'Nahaufnahme ' photographia de prime plano 'nahe ' s. nah 'nahebei ' multo presso/proximo 'nahebringen ' j-m ~: facer comprender ad alicuno 'nahegehen ' das geht ihm sehr nahe: isto le tocca/concerne multo de presso; (bekümmern) affliger (alicuno) 'nahekommen ' approximar/avicinar se; approchar -sch-; fig entrar in le intimitate (de alicuno) 'nahelegen ' suggerer; dar a intender; recommendar (instantemente) 'naheliegen ' esser facile a comprender; esser natural/a supponer 'naheliegend ' multo presso; fig facile a comprender; obvie, natural, evidente 'nahen ' approximar/avicinar se; approchar -sch- 'nahestehen ' j-m ~: esser intimo/intime amico de alicuno; esser in stricte relationes con alicuno 'nahestehend ' intime 'nahezu ' quasi 'Nahkampf ' lucta/combatto corpore a corpore 'nahrhaft ' nutritive, alibile 'Nahrhaftigkeit ' qualitate nutritive, alibilitate 'Nahrung ' alimento, nutrimento; (Futter) pastura; (Unterhalt) subsistentia 'Nahrungsaufnahme ' alimentation 'Nahrungsmangel ' carentia de viveres 'Nahrungsmittel ' alimento; Pl viveres, victualia 'Nahrungsmittelindustrie ' industria alimentari 'Nahrungssorgen ' Pl sollicitudes de subsistentia 'Nahrungsstoff ' substantia nutritive/alimentari 'Naht ' sutura; (Lötstelle) soldatura 'Nahverkehr ' traffico/servicio local 'naiv ' naive, ingenue 'Naivität ' naivitate, ingenuitate 'Name ' nomine; (Benennung) denomination; (Ruf) reputation; dem ~n nach: de/per le nomine; die ~n aufrufen: facer le appello nominal; die Dinge beim rechten ~n nennen: appellar le cosas per lor nomine; dicer le cosas como illes es; in j-s ~n: in nomine de alicuno 'Namenforschung ' onomatologia; onomastica 'Namengebung ' appellation, denomination 'Namengedächtnis ' memoria pro le nomines 'Namenliste ' lista nominative/nominal; nomenclatura; matricula; indice onomastic 'namenlos ' sin nomine; anonyme; fig indicibile 'Namenlosigkeit ' anonymitate 'Namenregister ' nomenclatura; indice onomastic/del nomines; s.a. Namenliste 'namens ' nominate, appellate; de nomine; (im Namen) in nomine (de) 'Namensaktie ' action nominative/personal 'Namensaufruf ' appello nominal 'Namensfest ' die onomastic; (Kalender) die del sancto 'Namensforschung ' onomatologia; onomastica 'Namensgedächtnis ' memoria pro le nomines 'Namenstag ' die onomastic; (Kalender) die del sancto 'Namensunterschrift ' signatura; firma 'Namensverwechslung ' confusion de nomines 'Namensverzeichnis ' indice onomastic; (Wissenschaft) nomenclatura 'Namensvetter ' homonymo 'Namenszug ' parapho; signatura 'namentlich ' nominal; ~e Abstimmung: votation per appello nominal; Adv per nomines; (besonders) specialmente; super toto, particularmente 'Namenverwechslung ' confusion de nomines 'namhaft ' (berühmt) notabile, renominate; (bedeutend) considerabile; ~ machen: (de)nominar 'nanu ' nanu?: como?, vermente? 'Napf ' cuppa, cuppella; (Eß~) gamella; (größerer) terrina 'Napfkuchen ' torta 'Naphtha ' naphtha 'Naphthalin ' naphthalina 'Narbe ' cicatrice; (Leder) grano; Bot stigma; Ackb strato vegetal 'narben ' cicatrisar; (Leder) granar 'Narbenbildung ' cicatrisation 'narbig ' cicatrisate; (Leder) granose 'Narde ' nardo 'Narkose ' anesthesia, narcose 'narkotisch ' narcotic 'narkotisieren ' narcotisar, anesthe/siar,-tisar 'Narr ' folle; (Hof~) buffon; zum ~en haben/halten: burlar, irrider; e-n ~en gefressen haben: esser infatuate de; infatuar se (de) 'narren ' derider, irrider 'Narrenhaus ' asylo de alienates; fam cavia de folles 'Narrenkappe ' bonetto de buffon 'Narrenpossen ' Pl buffonerias 'Narrenspossen ' Pl buffonerias 'Narrenstreich ' facetia 'Narretei ' follia 'Narrheit ' follia 'Narzisse ' narcisso 'nasal ' nasal 'Nasallaut ' nasal 'naschen ' mangiar -dzh- delicatessas; gerne ~: esser glutte 'naschhaft ' glutte 'Naschhaftigkeit ' gluttonia 'Naschkatze ' glutton 'Naschwerk ' delicatessas Pl; dulces Pl 'Nase ' naso; fig olfacto; flair (F); e-e gute ~ haben: haber bon naso; an der ~ herumführen: conducer per le naso; nicht weiter sehen als die ~ reicht/geht: non vider multo ultra su naso; sich die ~ putzen: nettar se le naso; die ~ in et. stecken: mitter le naso in alique; j-m e-e lange ~ machen: facer un longe naso ad alicuno; die ~ rümpfen: fricar alique sub le naso de alicuno; j-m die Tür vor der ~ zuschlagen: clauder bruscamente le porta al facie de alicuno 'naselang ' fam alle ~: a cata passo 'Nasenbein ' osso nasal 'Nasenbluten ' hemorrhagia nasal, epistaxe 'Nasenflügel ' aletta del naso 'Nasenhöhle ' cavitate nasal 'Nasenlaut ' nasal 'Nasenloch ' nare 'Nasenlänge ' (Sport) (longor de) testa 'Nasenpolyp ' polypo nasal/al naso 'Nasenring ' anello nasal 'Nasenschleim ' muco nasal 'Nasenspitze ' puncta apice del naso 'Nasenstüber ' colpetto de digito super le naso 'Nasenwurzel ' radice del naso 'naseweis ' indiscrete; (dünkelhaft) vanitose; (übermütig) impertinente 'nasführen ' conducer/menar per le naso 'Nashorn ' rhinocerote 'nass|naß ' molliate; (feucht) humide; ~ machen/resp. werden: molliar/resp. molliar se; nasse Füße bekommen: molliar se le pedes; durch und durch ~: molliate usque al ossos 'Nassauer ' fam parasito; (Regenschauer) ducha -sch- pluvial 'nasskalt|naßkalt ' frigide e humide 'Nassluftfilter|Naßluftfilter ' filtro humide de aere 'Nation ' nation 'national ' national 'Nationalbewusstsein|Nationalbewußtsein ' conscientia national 'Nationalfeiertag ' festa national 'Nationalgefühl ' sentimento national 'Nationalhymne ' hymno national 'nationalisieren ' nationalisar 'Nationalisierung ' nationalisation 'Nationalismus ' nationalismo 'Nationalist ' nationalista 'Nationalistin ' nationalista 'nationalistisch ' nationalista 'Nationalität ' nationalitate 'Nationalmannschaft ' (Sport) equipa national 'Nationaltracht ' ostume national 'Nationalversammlung ' assemblea national 'Nationalökonomie ' economia politic 'Natrium ' Chem natrium, sodium 'Natron ' natron; kohlensaures ~: carbonato de soda, sodium; doppeltkohlensaures ~: bicarbona to de soda 'Natter ' colubr/o,-a; (giftig) vipera 'Natur ' natura; (Leibesbeschaffenheit) constitution; (Gemütsanlage) temperamento, natural; von ~: de natura; nach der ~ zeichnen: designar secundo le natura 'Naturalien ' Pl productos del solo; (naturgeschichtl. Sammlung) objectos de historia natural; in ~ bezahlen: pagar in natura 'naturalisieren ' naturalisar 'Naturalismus ' naturalismo 'Naturalist ' naturalista 'naturalistisch ' naturalista, naturalistic 'Naturalleistung ' prestation/pagamento in natura 'Naturanlage ' (disposition) natural 'Naturarzt ' medico naturista 'Naturbeschreibung ' description del natura; physiographia 'Naturell ' (n) natural 'Naturereignis ' phenomeno natural 'Naturerscheinung ' phenomeno natural 'Naturforscher ' naturalista 'Naturforschung ' studio/scientia del natura; scientias Pl natural 'Naturfreund ' amico del natura 'Naturgabe ' dono natural 'naturgemäss|naturgemäß ' natural, normal 'Naturgeschichte ' historia natural 'naturgeschichtlich ' historico-natural 'Naturgesetz ' lege natural/del natura 'naturgesetzlich ' determinate per/secundo le lege natural 'Naturgesetzlichkeit ' determination natural 'naturgetreu ' secundo (le) natura 'Naturheilkunde ' medicina natural(ista) 'Naturheilverfahren ' medication/therapeutica natur(al)ista; physiotherapia 'Naturlehre ' physica 'Naturmensch ' homine del natura 'Naturrecht ' derecto/jure natural 'Naturreich ' regno del natura 'Naturreligion ' religion natural 'Naturschutz ' protection del sitos beltates natural 'Naturschutzpark ' parco/reservato national 'Naturtrieb ' instincto 'Naturvolk ' populo primitive 'naturwidrig ' contra natura 'Naturwissenschaften ' Pl scientias natural 'Naturzustand ' stato natural/primitive 'natürlich ' natural; (unbefangen) ingenue; (einfach) naive; Adv evidentemente, naturalmente; sin dubita; ~!: ma certo! 'Natürlichkeit ' naturalitate 'Nautik ' nautica 'nautisch ' nautic 'Navigation ' navigation 'Navigationsoffizier ' officiero de navigation 'Nebel ' nebula; (Dunst) bruma; Astr nebulosas Pl 'Nebelbombe ' bomba fumigene 'Nebelfleck ' Astr nebulosa; (Auge) macula nebulose 'nebelhaft ' nebulose; fig vage 'Nebelhorn ' sirena (de nebula/bruma) 'nebelig ' nebulose, brumose 'Nebelkrähe ' cornice, cornicula 'nebeln ' facer nebula 'Nebelrakete ' rocchetta fumigene 'Nebelschleier ' velo de bruma; velo nebulose/brumose 'neben ' apud, presso; (außer) con, ultra Neben- (in Zssgn., Ggs. zu Haupt-) secundari; (in der Nähe) vicin, adjacente; (von et. was zu dem Hauptsächlichsten hinzutritt) accessori 'Nebenabsicht ' objecto/intention secundari 'Nebenamt ' empleo accessori/secundari 'nebenan ' presso, al latere (de) 'Nebenanschluss|Nebenanschluß ' Tel connexion secundari 'Nebenarbeit ' labor accessori/secundari 'Nebenausgabe ' expensa accessori/additional/complementari; (zusätzliche) costos supplementari 'Nebenausgang ' exito lateral 'nebenbei ' s. nebenan; (noch dazu) in ultra; (beiseite) a parte; ~ bemerkt: sia dicite passante 'Nebenberuf ' occupation accessori/secundari 'Nebenbeschäftigung ' occupation accessori/secundari 'Nebenbuhler ' rival 'Nebenbuhlerin ' rivala 'Nebenbuhlerschaft ' rivalitate 'nebeneinander ' un al latere del altere 'Nebeneinanderschaltung ' connexion parallel 'nebeneinanderstellen ' poner juncto/juxta; juxtaponer, comparar; parallelisar 'Nebeneinanderstellung ' juxtaposition; (Vergleich) comparation 'Nebeneingang ' entrata lateral/resp. de servicio 'Nebeneinkünfte ' Pl emolumentos; receptas accessori supplementari 'Nebeneinnahmen ' s. Nebeneinkünfte 'Nebenerzeugnis ' producto derivate 'Nebenfach ' (beim Studium) materia/subjecto secundari; (e-s Schrankes) compartimento lateral 'Nebenfigur ' figura/personage secundari 'Nebenfluss|Nebenfluß ' affluente; riviera tributari 'Nebengebäude ' edificio annexe/contigue, lateral>; dependentia 'Nebengedanke ' secunde intention 'Nebengeleise ' via secundari 'Nebengeräusch ' (Radio) ruito parasito 'Nebenhandlung ' episodio 'Nebenhaus ' domo/casa vicin; ala 'nebenher ' s. nebenbei; accessorimente 'nebenhin ' s. nebenbei; accessorimente 'Nebenkläger ' Jur accusator private 'Nebenlinie ' linea collateral; Eisenb via/linea lateral/secundari 'Nebenmann ' vicino 'Nebenmensch ' proximo 'Nebenperson ' figura/personage secundari 'Nebenprodukt ' subproducto 'Nebenraum ' camera contigue 'Nebenrolle ' rolo secundari; Theat rolo de figurante 'Nebensache ' cosa/question secundari; das ist ~: isto non importa 'Nebensatz ' proposition subordinate 'nebenstehend ' al latere/margine; annexe 'Nebenstelle ' succursal 'Nebenstrasse|Nebenstraße ' strata lateral/vicin 'Nebenstrom ' Elektr currente inducite/inducte 'nebensächlich ' secundari, accessori 'Nebentisch ' tabula a parte 'Nebentür ' porta lateral 'Nebenumstand ' circumstantia accessori/secundari 'Nebenursache ' causa secundari; concausa 'Nebenverdienst ' ganio accessori/supplementari; profito casual 'Nebenwinkel ' Geom angulo adjacente 'Nebenzimmer ' camera contigue 'Nebenzweck ' scopo secundari 'nebst ' con, insimul; (hinzu) ultra 'Necessaire ' necessaire (F) 'necken ' irritar, provocar, vexar 'Neckerei ' irritation, provocation, vexation 'neckisch ' (drollig) drolle 'Neffe ' nepto 'Negation ' negation 'negativ ' negative 'Negativbild ' negativo 'Neger ' negro 'Negerhandel ' commercio del negros 'Negerin ' negra, negressa 'nehmen ' prender; wichtig ~: dar troppo importantia (a); Platz ~: seder se; prender placia; (an~) acceptar; (Hindernis) vincer; in Empfang ~: reciper; Rache ~: vindicar/vengiar -dzh- se; streng/genau genommen: a rigor; wie man es nimmt: (es) secundo! 'Nehrung ' lingua de terra 'Neid ' invidia (erregen: dar, causar) 'neiden ' invidiar 'Neider ' invidioso 'Neiderin ' invidiosa 'neidisch ' invidiose (auf: de) 'neidlos ' sin invidia 'Neige ' (Abnahme) declino; (Ende) fin; (Flüssigkeit) ultime guttas; resto; (Senkung) declivitate, inclination; zur ~ gehen: declinar; bis zur ~ trinken: biber usque al ultime gutta 'neigen ' inclinar (sich: se); sich dem Ende zuneigen: declinar; approximar se al fin; geneigt sein zu: esser disposite a 'Neigung ' inclination; (geneigte Lage) declivitate; (Zuneigung) affection, sympathia; (Streben) tendentia; (Verbeugung) reverentia; aus ~: per gusto 'Neigungswinkel ' angulo de inclination; Phys angulo de incidentia 'nein ' no; ~ antworten: responder per no; ~ so was!: isto pare impossibile; ~ doch!: ma no! 'Nektar ' nectare 'Nelke ' diantho; (Gewürz) caryophyllo 'nennen ' nominar; appellar; (anführen) citar, indicar; (betiteln) qualificar (de); (erwähnen) mentionar; sich ~: nominar/appellar se 'nennenswert ' digne de mention; notabile 'Nenner ' Arith denominator; auf e-n ~ bringen: reducer al mesme denominator 'Nennfall ' nominativo 'Nennform ' infinitivo 'Nennwert ' valor nominal 'Neofaschismus ' neofascismo 'Neologismus ' neologismo 'Neon ' neon 'Neonbeleuchtung ' illumination al neon 'Neonlampe ' lampa al neon 'Neonröhre ' tubo al neon 'Nerv ' nervo; auf die ~en fallen/gehen: dar super le nervos; Bot nervatura 'Nervenanfall ' attacco de nervos 'Nervenarzt ' neurologo, neurologista; specialista pro maladias nervose 'nervenaufreibend ' enervante 'Nervenbündel ' fasce de nervos 'Nervenentzündung ' neuritis 'Nervenfieber ' febre nervose 'Nervengeflecht ' plexo nervose 'Nervenheilanstalt ' clinica pro maladias (mental e) nervose 'Nervenknoten ' ganglion 'nervenkrank ' neurotic, neuropathtic 'Nervenkrankheit ' maladia nervose; neuropathia; neurosis 'Nervenleiden ' maladia nervose; neuropathia; neurosis 'Nervenschmerz ' neuralgia 'Nervenschock ' choc sch-/succussa nervose 'nervenschwach ' nervose, neurasthenic 'Nervenschwäche ' neurasthenia 'nervenstärkend ' tonic nervin 'Nervensystem ' systema nervose 'Nervenzucken ' tic nervose 'Nervenzusammenbruch ' collapso nervose 'Nervenüberreizung ' neurosis; (super)excitation/irritation nervose 'nervig ' nervute 'Nervosität ' nervositate; neurasthenia 'nervös ' nervose; ~ machen: irritar 'Nerz ' (pelle de) vison 'Nerzfell ' (pelle de) vison 'Nessel ' urtica 'Nesselausschlag ' urticaria 'Nesselfieber ' urticaria 'Nesseltuch ' musselina 'Nest ' nido; (Dorf) vico perdite; (Bett) lecto; ein ~ bauen: facer un nido; nidificar; ein ~ ausnehmen: disannidar le ovos; ~ voll junger Vögel: nidata 'Nestel ' lacetto 'nesteln ' laciar 'Nesthäkchen ' novissime pullo 'Nestküken ' novissime pullo 'Nestvoll ' nidata 'nett ' (sauber) nette; (lieb) gentil, sympathic; das ist ~ von dir: es multo amabile (de tu parte) 'netto ' nette 'Nettogewicht ' peso nette 'Nettopreis ' precio nette 'Netz ' rete 'Netzanschluss|Netzanschluß ' connexion al rete/currente 'Netzanschlussempfänger|Netzanschlußempfänger ' receptor connectibile (con le rete radiophonic) 'netzartig ' reticular 'Netzball ' (Tennis) balla de/in rete 'netzen ' humectar 'Netzflügler ' neuroptero 'netzförmig ' reticular, reticulate 'Netzgeflecht ' reticulato; s.a. Netzwerk 'Netzhaut ' (Auge) retina 'Netzwerk ' textura/confection del retes; reticulato 'Netzwurf ' retata 'neu ' nov(ell)e; (kürzlich) recente; (neuzeitlich) moderne; das ist mir ~: isto es nov(ell)e pro me; ~este Mode: ultime moda; ~er Ausdruck: neologismo; ~ere Sprachen: linguas moder ne/vivente; ~ere Geschichte: historia moderne; von ~em: de nove; ~eren Datums: de data (plus) recente; nichts ~es: nihil de nove; ~ angekommen: arrivate recentemente/novemente 'Neuangekommene ' arrivata recentemente/novemente; novo arrivata 'Neuangekommener ' arrivato recentemente/novemente; novo arrivato 'Neuankömmling ' arrivat/o,-a recentemente/novemente; novo arrivat/o,-a 'neuartig ' de nove typo; moderne 'neuaufgelegt ' reimprimite, reeditate 'Neuauflage ' reedition; nov(ell)e edition 'Neubau ' nove construction; domo/edificio in construction; reconstruction 'Neubearbeitung ' (e-s Buches) edition revidite/refundite, refacite 'Neubekehrter ' neophyto, neoconvertito 'Neubildung ' formation recente; Gram neologismo 'Neudruck ' reimpression 'Neueinstudierung ' inscenation nove 'Neueinteilung ' reclassamento 'neuerdings ' (kürzlich) recentemente; (seit kurzem) depost/desde pauc(o de) tempore 'Neuerer ' (in)novator, reformator 'neuerlich ' Adv recentemente, ultimemente; (von neuem) de nove 'Neuerscheinung ' novitate (litterari) 'Neuerung ' innovation 'neues ' novo; (et.) alique/alco/qualcosa (de) nove; was gibt es ~s?: que cosa nove es il? 'Neufranzösisch ' francese moderne 'Neufundländer ' (Hund) (can de) Terra Nove 'neugebacken ' (Brot) fresc; fig novissime 'neugeboren ' neonate; sich wie ~ fühlen: sentir se como rejuvenescite 'Neugeborener ' neonato 'neugestalten ' reorganisar 'Neugestaltung ' reorganisation 'Neugier ' curiositate 'Neugierde ' curiositate 'neugierig ' curiose (auf: de) 'Neugriechisch ' greco moderne 'Neuheit ' novitate 'Neuhochdeutsch ' alte germano moderne 'Neuigkeit ' nova; novitate 'Neuinszenierung ' inscenation nove 'Neujahr ' anno nove 'Neujahrsgeschenk ' presente de anno nove, strena 'Neujahrstag ' anno nove 'Neujahrswunsch ' augurio pro le anno nove; votos Pl de felice anno nove 'Neuland ' terra virgine 'Neulateinisch ' neolatino 'neulich ' Adj recente; Adv recentemente; pauc tempore retro 'Neuling ' novicio; debutant (F) 'neumodisch ' al ultime moda 'Neumond ' novilunio 'neun ' novem 'Neunauge ' lampreda 'Neuneck ' enneagono 'neunerlei ' de novem species 'neunfach ' nonuple; novem vices tanto 'neunfältig ' nonuple; novem vices tanto 'neunhundert ' novem centos 'neunjährig ' de novem annos 'neunmal ' novem vices 'neunstündig ' de novem horas 'neuntausend ' novem milles 'Neuntel ' nono 'neuntens ' nono 'neunter ' none, novesime 'neunzehn ' dece-novem, novendece 'neunzig ' novanta 'Neunzigjähriger ' nonagenario 'neunzigster ' novantesime 'Neuphilologe ' professor de linguas vivente/moderne 'Neuralgie ' neuralgia 'neuralgisch ' neuralgic 'Neurasthenie ' neurasthenia 'neurasthenisch ' neurasthenic 'Neuregelung ' rearrangiamento -dzh-; readjustamento 'Neureicher ' nove-ricco 'Neuschnee ' nive fresc cadite 'Neusilber ' argentano 'Neusprachler ' professor de linguas vivente/moderne 'neutral ' neutre, neutral 'neutralisieren ' neutralisar 'Neutralisierung ' neutralisation 'Neutralität ' neutralitate 'Neutralitätsbruch ' violation del neutralitate 'Neutron ' neutron 'Neutrum ' genere neutre; neutro 'neuvermählt ' recentemente maritate 'Neuvermählter ' novemente/recentemente maritato; die Neuvermählten: le novemente maritates 'Neuwahl ' nove electiones Pl 'neuwertig ' in stato nove 'Neuzeit ' tempores/era moderne 'neuzeitlich ' moderne 'nicht ' non; ~ mehr: non .. plus; ~ wahr?: non ver?, nonne?; noch ~: non ancora; nondum; ich ~: io no; auch ~: anque non, nec; wir auch ~: anque nos no; durchaus ~: in necun modo/maniera 'Nichtachtung ' irreverentia, mancantia de respecto 'Nichtangriffspakt ' pacto de non-aggression 'Nichtannahme ' non-acceptation 'Nichtbeachtung ' inobservantia 'Nichtbefolgung ' inobservantia 'Nichtbezahlung ' non-pagamento 'Nichte ' nepta 'Nichteinhaltung ' inobservantia 'Nichteinmischung ' non-ingerentia, non-intervention 'Nichterfüllung ' incomplimento; non-execution 'Nichterscheinen ' non-comparition, absentia; Jur contumacia; (Zeitung) suspension 'nichtig ' futile, van; (null und) ~: nulle; für ~ erklären: annullar 'Nichtigkeit ' (Eitelkeit) vanitate; (Wertlosigkeit) futilitate; (Ungültigkeit) nullitate 'Nichtigkeitserklärung ' annullation 'Nichtlieferung ' non-livration, non-fornimento 'Nichtraucher ' non-fumator 'Nichtraucherabteil ' compartimento pro non-fumatores 'nichts ' nihil; sonst ~: nihil altere; ~ als: nihil altere que; für ~ und wieder ~: (absolutemente) pro nihil; zu ~ werden: reducer se a nihil Nichts n (le) nihil; vacuo 'nichtsdestoweniger ' nonobstante 'Nichtsnutz ' mal garson; vale-nihil 'nichtsnutzig ' mal; bon a nihil; qui vale nihil; incorrigibile 'nichtssagend ' insignificante; (wertlos) futile 'Nichtstuer ' face-nihil; s.a. Tagedieb 'Nichtstun ' (le) facer nihil; otio complete 'nichtswürdig ' indigne 'Nichtswürdigkeit ' indignitate 'Nichtwissen ' ignorantia 'Nichtzulassung ' inadmission 'nichtzutreffendes ' ~ durchstreichen: cancellar lo que non interessa 'Nickel ' nickel 'nicken ' inclinar le testa; (als Wink) facer signo con le testa; (schlummern) esser somnolente 'Nickerchen ' somnetto 'nie ' nunquam; non .. jammais: ~ mehr: nunquam plus 'nieder ' Adj basse; (Rang, Wert) inferior; fig a. vil, ignobile; Adv a basso; ~ mit den Verrätern: a basso le traitores 'niederbeugen ' inclinar; plicar in basso; curvar verso le terra; fig abatter, humiliar 'niederbrennen ' vi arder; vt comburer; destruer per le foco; incinerar 'niederbücken ' sich ~: abassar se 'Niederdeutsch ' basse germano 'niederdrücken ' fig deprimer; abassar, opprimer 'niederdrückend ' deprimente, depressive 'niederfallen ' cader per terra; (auf die Knie) genicular; prosternar/prosterner/prostrar se 'Niederfrequenz ' frequentia basse 'Niedergang ' fig decadentia, declino; descendita 'niedergehen ' prender terra, descender; Flugz atterrar; (aufs Wasser) ammarar 'niedergeschlagen ' deprimite, abattite 'Niedergeschlagenheit ' depression, abattimento 'niederhalten ' tener infra; fig reprimer, supprimer 'niederhauen ' abatter; (Menschen) massacrar 'niederhocken ' quattar se 'niederholen ' traher ad infra; Flugz abatter, obligar ad atterrar 'niederkauern ' quattar se 'niederknallen ' abatter per tiro 'niederknien ' genicular 'niederkommen ' parturir 'Niederkunft ' parto, parturition 'Niederlage ' deposito, magazin; (Filiale) filial, succursal; Mil disfacta, defaite (F) 'niederlassen ' abassar; sich ~: seder se; (Wohnsitz nehmen) installar/stabilir se 'Niederlassung ' stabilimento, establimento 'niederlegen ' deponer; (verzichten) renunciar; (Gebäude) demolir; (Amt) dimitter se; (Krone) abdicar; (ins Bett) poner al lecto; sich ~ (zum Schlafen) ir al lecto/cubar 'Niederlegung ' deposito, deposition, renunciation, dimission, abdication 'niedermachen ' massacrar, occider, assassinar 'niedermetzeln ' massacrar, occider, assassinar Niedermetzeln massacro 'niederreissen|niederreißen ' demolir; traher in basso 'niederschiessen|niederschießen ' occider a colpos de foco, fusilar 'Niederschlag ' deposito, sedimento; (Regen u. Chem) precipitation (atmospheric); (Boxen) knockdown (E); fig s-n ~ finden: manifestar se 'niederschlagen ' abatter; (Augen, Temperatur) bassar; (Verfahren) supprimer, archivar; Chem precipitar; Med calmar 'niederschlagend ' deprimente 'Niederschlagung ' cancellation 'niederschmettern ' fracassar; fig fulminar 'niederschmetternd ' fulminante, desperante, desolante, desolatori 'niederschreiben ' poner per scripto; notar 'Niederschrift ' (manu)scripto; minuta, reporto; (Schule) redaction; composition (breve) 'niedersetzen ' deponer; sich ~: seder se 'niedersinken ' descender/cader lentemente; collaber; (im Wasser) ir al fundo 'Niederspannung ' basse tension 'niederstechen ' occider (con arma blanc; per cultellatas) 'niedersteigen ' descender 'niederstossen|niederstoßen ' abatter; sich niederstrecken: extender se per terra 'niederstrecken ' abatter; sich niederstrecken: extender se per terra 'niedersäbeln ' sablar 'Niedertracht ' bassessa; vilitate, infamia 'niedertreten ' calcar con le pedes; fullar (al pedes) 'niederträchtig ' basse, vil, infame, abjecte 'Niederung ' terreno basse; basse fundo 'niederwerfen ' everter; Mil reprimer; (besiegen) vincer; sich ~: prostrar se 'Niederwerfung ' repression; (Besiegung) disfacta 'niederzwingen ' subjugar 'niedlich ' ingratiate, gratiose, gentil 'Niednagel ' Med pellicula de ungue 'niedrig ' basse; (Rang) inferior; de basse condition; hoch und ~ Leute: grandes e parves; (Gesinnung) vil; ~er machen/resp. hängen, schrauben: abassar 'Niedrigkeit ' bassessa, vilitate; (der Herkunft) humilitate 'Niedrigwasser ' basse mar 'niemals ' nunquam; non .. jammais; ~!: jammais! 'niemand ' nemo; necun/o,-a; null/o,-a 'Niemandsland ' terra de necuno; zona neutre 'Niere ' ren; das geht mir an die ~n: isto me tocca in le vivo 'Nierenbraten ' rostito de renes 'Nierenentzündung ' nephritis 'nierenförmig ' reniforme 'nierenkrank ' nephritic 'Nierenleiden ' maladia del renes; nephropathia; ~ haben: suffrer del renes 'nierenleidend ' nephritic 'Nierenstein ' Med calculo renal 'Nierenstück ' Kochk lumbo 'nieseln ' pluvettar 'Nieselregen ' pluvietta 'niesen ' sternutar; Su sternutation 'Niessbrauch|Nießbrauch ' usufructo 'Niessnutzer|Nießnutzer ' usufructuario 'Niessnutzerin|Nießnutzerin ' usufructuaria 'Nieswurz ' Bot helleboro 'Nietbolzen ' bulon de rivete 'Niete ' rivete; fig billet blanc del lotteria (I); billet perdente; er ist e-e ~: ille sape nihil 'nieten ' rivetar; niet- u. nagelfest: absolutementte secur 'Niethammer ' martello a rivetar 'Nietung ' rivetage 'Nihilismus ' nihilismo 'Nihilist ' nihilista 'nihilistisch ' nihilista, nihilistic 'Nikotin ' nicotina 'nikotinfrei ' sin nicotina 'nikotinhaltig ' nicotinose; con contine nicotina 'Nikotinvergiftung ' nicotinismo; intoxication de nicotina 'Nilpferd ' hippopotamo 'Nimbus ' nimbo; aureola; fig a. prestigio 'nimmer ' s. nie 'nimmermehr ' nunquam plus 'nimmersatt ' insatiabile; Su glutton 'Nimmerwiedersehen ' auf ~: (adeo) pro semper; sin retorno 'nippen ' sorber; bibettar; ~ an: gustar/probar (Akk.) 'Nippsachen ' Pl bagatellas, figurettas 'nirgend ' in necun loco; in nulle parte; necubi; nusquam 'nirgends ' in necun loco; in nulle parte; necubi; nusquam 'nirgendswo ' in necun loco; in nulle parte; necubi; nusquam 'nirgendwo ' in necun loco; in nulle parte; necubi; nusquam 'Nische ' niche (F) 'Nisse ' ovo de pediculo 'nisten ' annidar; nidificar Nisten n nidification 'Niveau ' nivello 'nivellieren ' nivellar, applanar 'Nivellierung ' nivellamento, nivellation 'Nixe ' undina 'nobel ' nobile; (freigebig) generose 'Nobelpreis ' premio Nobel 'Nobelpreisträger ' titular del premio Nobel 'noch ' Bw weder .. ~: ni .. ni; Adv ancora; etiam; ~ nicht: non ancora; nondum; ~ dazu: in ultra; ~ heute: hodie mesmo; noch ~: ancora; ~ einmal soviel: le duplo; er sei ~ so reich: quantocunque ric ille sia 'nochmal ' ancora un vice; Theat bis 'nochmalig ' reiterate, repetite 'nochmals ' ancora un vice; Theat bis 'Nocken ' Techn camma 'Nockenwelle ' arbore a cammas 'Nomade ' nomade 'nomadenhaft ' nomade 'Nomadenleben ' vita nomade; nomadismo 'Nomadentum ' vita nomade; nomadismo 'nomadisch ' nomade 'nominal ' nominal 'Nominalwert ' valor nominal 'Nominativ ' Gram nominativo 'nominell ' nominal 'nominieren ' nominar 'None ' Mus nona 'Nonne ' monacha; religiosa 'Nonnenkloster ' convento, claustro 'Nord ' nord; (in Zssgn. mit Länder- u. Völkerbezeichnungen) del Nord; septentrional 'Norddeutscher ' germano del Nord 'Norddeutschland ' Germania Septentrional 'Norden ' nord; (in Zssgn. mit Länder- u. Völkerbezeichnungen) del Nord; septentrional 'nordisch ' nordic 'Nordkap ' Capo Nord 'Nordland ' pais (terra) boreal 'Nordlandfahrt ' viage al paises nordic 'Nordlandreise ' viage al paises nordic 'Nordlicht ' aurora boreal 'Nordländer ' habitante del Nord; nordico 'Nordost ' nord-est 'Nordosten ' nord-est 'Nordpol ' polo nord 'Nordsee ' Mar del Nord 'Nordstern ' stella polar 'Nordwest ' nord-west 'Nordwesten ' nord-west 'nordwestlich ' de (Adv al) nord-west 'Nordwind ' vento del nord 'nordöstlich ' del (Adv al) nord-est 'Norm ' norma; regula 'normal ' normal; (regelm.) regular 'normalisieren ' normalisar 'normalspurig ' a/de via normal 'Normaluhr ' horologio regulatori 'Normalzeit ' hora official/legal 'normen ' normalisar, standardisar 'Normung ' normalisation, standardisation 'Not ' (Mangel) carentia, manco; (Bedürfnis) besonio; (Notwendigkeit) necessitate; (Elend) miseria; (Gefahr) periculo; (Dringlichk.) urgentia; (Sorge, Mühe) pena; mir tut et. ~: io ha besonio de alique; ~ tun: esser necesse: ~ leiden: carer, indiger; s-e (liebe) ~ haben mit: haber difficultates con; es hat keine ~: il non ha periculo; wenn ~ am Mann ist: in caso de urgentia 'Notabeln ' Pl Hist notabiles 'Notabilität ' notabilitate 'Notar ' notario 'Notariat ' notariato 'notariell ' notarial 'Notausgang ' exito/porta de securitate/succurso 'Notbau ' construction provisori 'Notbehelf ' expediente (provisional) 'Notbremse ' freno de alarma/succurso 'Notbrücke ' ponte provisori 'Notdurft ' necessitate, besonio; s-e ~ verrichten: facer su necessitates/besonios 'notdürftig ' a pena sufficiente; (arm) indigente; das ~e: lo strictemente necessari 'Notdürftigkeit ' indigentia, insufficientia 'Note ' nota (a. Mus) 'Notenaustausch ' excambio de notas 'Notenbank ' banca de emission 'Notenblatt ' folio de musica 'Notenheft ' quaderno de musica 'Notenlinie ' Mus linea de notas 'Notenmappe ' porta-musica 'Notenpult ' pulpito de musica 'Notenständer ' pulpito de musica 'Notenumlauf ' circulation del billetes (de banca) 'Notenwechsel ' excambio de notas 'Notfall ' caso de besonio/necessitate; urgentia 'notgedrungen ' Adv per fortia; fortiatemente, fortiosemente; Adj constringite per le necessitate; fortiate 'Notgroschen ' peculio; pecunia de reserva; sparnio 'Nothafen ' porto de salvation/refugio 'Nothilfe ' servicio de succurso 'notieren ' notar; prender nota; (Börse) quotar 'Notierung ' notation; quotation 'Notiz ' nota; (Hinweis) notitia; ~ nehmen: prender nota (de) 'Notizblock ' bloco de notas 'Notizbuch ' libro de notas; agenda 'Notjahr ' anno de scarsitate/indigentia/carentia 'Notlage ' calamitate; condition desperate 'notlanden ' facer un atterrage fortiate 'Notlandung ' atterrage fortiate 'notleidend ' necessitose, besoniose 'Notleidende ' necessitosa; besoniosa 'Notleidender ' necessitoso; besonioso 'Notlüge ' mentita/mendacio officiose/necessari 'Notmassnahme|Notmaßnahme ' mesura urgente/de urgentia 'Notmast ' mast de reserva 'notorisch ' notori 'Notquartier ' allogio -dzh- provisional/de fortuna 'Notruf ' crito de succurso 'Notsignal ' signal de alarma 'Notsitz ' sede de reserva 'Notstand ' stato de urgentia/crise/necessitate 'Notstandsarbeiten ' labores (public) de urgentia 'Nottaufe ' baptismo de urgentia; baptismo private 'Notverband ' bandage provisori 'Notverordnung ' decreto de urgentia 'Notwehr ' legitime defensa 'notwendig ' necesse, necessari 'Notwendigkeit ' necessitate 'Notzucht ' violation, stupro 'notzüchtigen ' violar, violentar; stuprar 'Novelle ' novella 'Novellist ' novellista 'Novellistin ' novellista 'November ' novembre 'Novität ' novitate 'Novize ' novicio (m.), novicia (w.) 'Noviziat ' noviciato 'Nu ' im ~: subito; in un instante 'Nuance ' nuance (F) 'nuancieren ' nuanciar 'Nudel ' pasta; (ital. ~n) macaroni Pl, et al 'nudeln ' ingrassiar (con pastata) 'Nudelsuppe ' suppa de vermicelli (I) 'Nugat ' nougat (F) 'null ' nulle; ~ u. nichtig machen/erklären: annullar Null f zero; fig nullitate 'Nullpunkt ' (puncto) zero; (Achsenkreuz) origine 'numerieren ' numerar 'Numerierung ' numeration 'Nummer ' numero; (Bibliothek) quota 'Nummernscheibe ' Tel disco numerate/selector 'Nummerschild ' (Auto) placa de matricula/matriculation 'nun ' nunc, ora; was ~?: e nunc/ora?; (Ausruf) e ben! 'nunmehr ' (desde) ora 'nunmehrig ' actual, presente 'Nuntiatur ' nunciatura 'Nuntius ' nuncio 'nur ' solmente; nicht ~ .., sondern auch: non solmente .. sed etiam/.. ma alsi, ma anque; sehen Sie ~!: reguarda un pauc!; geh ~!: vade dunque! 'Nuss|Nuß ' nuce; (Hasel~) avellana 'Nussbaum|Nußbaum ' nuciero 'Nussbaumholz|Nußbaumholz ' nuciero 'Nusskern|Nußkern ' amandola de nuce 'Nussknacker|Nußknacker ' rumpenuces 'Nussschale|Nußschale ' concha de nuce 'Nute ' cannellatura; intalio 'nuten ' cannellar; intaliar 'Nutte ' fam putana 'nutz ' utile; zu nichts ~ sein: servir de nihil; esser bon pro nihil; zu Nutz und Frommen: pro le ben (de); zu ~e machen: profitar (de) 'Nutzanwendung ' application (practic); utilisation; (moralische) moral, lection 'nutzbar ' utile, utilisabile; profitabile; ~ machen: Ackb cultivar 'nutzbringend ' profitabile, productive, fructifere 'Nutzeffekt ' Techn rendimento 'nutzen ' servir; esser utile Nutzen utilitate; Hdl profito, beneficio 'Nutzfahrzeug ' vehiculo utilitari 'Nutzfläche ' superficie/terreno cultivate/cultivabile 'Nutzgarten ' horto 'Nutzholz ' ligno de construction 'Nutzkraft ' fortia utile 'Nutzlast ' carga utile 'nutzlos ' inutile 'Nutzlosigkeit ' inutilitate 'Nutzniesser|Nutznießer ' beneficiario, usufructuario 'Nutzniessung|Nutznießung ' usufructo 'Nutzpflanze ' planta utile 'Nutzung ' utilisation; (Ertrag) producto, beneficio; (Ausnutzung) exploitation; (Nutznießung) usufructo 'Nutzungsrecht ' derecto de usufructo 'Nutzungswert ' valor del rendimento/producto 'Nylon ' nylon (E) 'Nymphe ' nympha 'nächst ' Adj le plus proxime; der ~e Weg: le plus curte/breve cammino; ~en Sonntag: dominica proxime; am ~en Tag: le die sequente; die ~e Straße rechts: le prime strata a dextra; bei ~er Gelegenheit: al prime occasion; in ~er Nähe: in le proximitate; Präp toto presso; in le proximitate (immediate) de 'nächstbest ' le prime que se presenta; (zweitbest) secunde in qualitate 'nächstdem ' post isto 'Nächste ' (n) lo plus proxime; das ~ (zu tun) wäre; le prime cosa a facer (es)serea; (m, f) le proxim/o, -a; liebe deinen ~n wie dich selbst: ama tu proximo como te ipse; (in der Reihenfolge) (le) sequent/e,-a; proxim/o,-a 'Nächstenliebe ' amor del proximo; caritate; altruismo 'nächstens ' proximemente 'Nächster ' proximo; s.a. u. nächst 'nächstfolgend ' sequente, subsequente 'nächstliegend ' plus proxime/vicin; fig plus obvie/indicate 'nächtelang ' (durante) noctes integre 'nächtigen ' pernoctar 'nächtlich ' nocturne; Adv de nocte 'Näharbeit ' sutura 'Nähe ' proximitate, vicinitate; in der ~: multo presso/proximo; aus der ~: de multo pres so/proximo 'nähen ' suer; Med suturar Nähen n sutura, (le) suer 'näher ' (Komp. v. nahe) plus proxime; Adv plus proximo/presso; e-r Frage ~ treten: examinar de plus presso un question; ~ auf et. eingehen: esser plus extense super alique; approfundar alique; ~e Umstände: plus ample detalios/informationes 'Näherei ' sutura 'Näheres ' plus ample detalios/informationes 'Näherin ' sutrice, sartrice 'näherkommen ' approximar se; approchar -sch-; adir; fig comprender melio; comenciar a comprender 'nähern ' sich ~: adir; approximar se; avicinar se 'nähertreten ' (vertrauter werden) familiarisar se (con); (e-r Sache) occupar se (de); studiar (Akk.); (sich nähern) approchar -sch- 'Nähgarn ' filo a/de suer 'Nähkissen ' cossinetto a spinulas 'Nähkorb ' corbetta de sutura/labor 'Nähmaschine ' machina de suer 'Nähmädchen ' sutrice 'Nähnadel ' aco/agulia (a/de suer) 'Nährboden ' solo/terreno nutritive; fig focar 'nähren ' nutrir, alimentar; (Kind) allactar 'Nährkraft ' poter nutritive 'Nährmittel ' producto alimentari; alimento 'Nährsalz ' sal nutritive 'Nährstoff ' substantia nutritive/alimentari 'Nährwert ' valor nutritive 'Nähschule ' schola de sutura 'Nähseide ' seta de/pro suer 'Nähtisch ' tabula a/de suer/labor 'Nähzeug ' necessaire (F) de suer 'nämlich ' Adj mesme; Adv a saper; isto es; (begründend) esque ... 'närrisch ' folle; (überspannt) extravagante; (possierlich) comic, buffonesc, drolle 'Näscher ' gourmand (F); glutton 'Näscherei ' gluttonia 'Näscherin ' gourmand (F),-a; gluttona 'näseln ' parlar per le naso 'Nässe ' humiditate, molliatura 'nässen ' molliar, humectar, humidificar; vi transpirar, exsudar; (ins Bett) urinar 'nördlich ' septentrional, boreal, del nord; (Pol(arkreis)) arctic; Adv al nord 'Nörgelei ' critica malevole; argutia 'nörgeln ' criticar (malevolemente); argutiar; fig fam grunnir 'Nörgler ' criticastro, eterne/semper/sempiterne discontento 'nötig ' necesse, necessari; et. ~ haben: haber besonio de; necessitar 'nötigen ' constringer, obligar, coager, coercer, compeller; (drängen) urger; sich ~ lassen: facer se precar/rogar, facer ceremonias 'nötigenfalls ' in caso de necessitate/besonio 'Nötigung ' constriction, compulsion, coercition 'nüchtern ' jejun; (mäßig) sobrie; (Speise) insipide; (nicht betrunken) non ebrie; (fig langweilig) prosaic; (besonnen) sensate; (vernünftig) rationabile 'Nüchternheit ' sobrietate; fig prosaismo 'Nüster ' nare 'nützen ' vt utilisar; vi esser utile; servir (a); nichts ~: esser inutile 'nützlich ' utile; (einträgl.) profitabile 'Nützlichkeit ' utilitate, profito